In the ordinary production of drama, comedy and the like in the theater, the action takes place on or in a number of various stage settings, each of which is set up or assembled on the stage at each performance. Heretofore, it has been the custom to construct a theater with a stage that is of a fixed size, thus not allowing the stage to be variable in size for different types of performances. It is usually necessary to disassemble and store each entire stage setting after being used and then assemble another complete setting on the stage. During such time, the curtain is generally lowered and/or the stage is darkened while the scene shifting is taking place.
Within the related prior art, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,126, 4,934,113 and 3,399,887 different devices have been taught which are functional for their intended use but they do not address the issues resolved by the present invention.
For example, the '887 reference entitled “VERTICALLY MOVEABLE STAGE AND GUARD RAIL MEANS” includes a device which is used to change stage settings from one type to another but it does not address stage lighting or curtains as taught by the present invention.
While the '113 reference entitled “PORTABLE STAGE WITH TELESCOPIC STAGE SECTIONS” addresses a device which is used to provide a portable unit which when assembled forms interconnected multi-tiered stages.
Still further, the '126 reference entitled “THEATER CURTAIN FRAME ASSEMBLY AND STORAGE ASSEMBLY” is the closest reference the applicants could find. Wherein they provide multiple interconnected curtain support structures that are mounted on rollers and supported by end towers. The device may be rolled into position and then curtains are lowered when needed. This device is somewhat functional but it includes many parts, is complicated to install, does not include lights, and most importantly it is very time consuming, thus it cannot be used for quickly changing the lights and curtains that are used for different sized stage settings.
Therefore within the known prior art, the applicants did not find a suitable means for varying the size of the stage which is enclosed by the curtains when the curtains are in a down position. Nor did the applicants find a suitable means for providing variable lighting that may be used to illuminate only the stage area that is enclosed by the curtains when the curtains are in a down position, such as during the change of the stage setting. Nor did the applicants find a suitable device that may be used for illuminating only the area wherein the performance is to take place, as addressed and resolved within the present invention.